Intelligent systems which use Natural Language Processing (NLP) and Natural Language Understanding (NLU) to interact with users/customers is a highly coveted requirement nowadays. Currently available intelligent systems, which use Artificial Intelligence (AI) to decipher user query content, are inclined to mine and identify the user intent. However, such intelligent systems appear too generic to be used for domain bound or domain-specific use cases, where the user intent is already known, and particular information which is more granular is required.
Further, mere detection of the user intent is not sufficient to identify specific details such as time, or particular Place(s) of Interest (PoI) from the user query. For example, the intelligent systems that are used in flight booking, hotel booking, and attendance handling are already aware of the user intent, and hence mining the user intent would not help in extracting the specific details from the user query.
Some of the existing systems for identifying locations from the user query use well-known NLP tools such as Named Entity Recognizer (NER). Unfortunately, in most cases, the NER identifies locations because they begin with upper case characters. Such criteria do not hold good for identifying PoI from the user queries, as the form/pattern of the PoI varies based on user intentions. As a result, the existing tools fail to recognize and extract PoI from natural language inputs, and hence do not accurately interpret where the user is and/or wants to be. Accurate recognition of PoI is immensely required in intelligent systems such as automated dialogue systems, hotel booking bots, travel itinerary retrieval systems, e-commerce conversation engine, and Intelligent Personal Assistants (IPAs) that take PoI as a crucial information/input.
The information disclosed in the background section of the disclosure is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.